User blog:The Awesome Jack/Summer Fanon Con 2015-Chat Presentation
Hi! Bare with me fellow chatters, it's my first time doing a chat presentation for Fanon Con. It's really exciting actually! Questions will be allowed in the end. To start off, I just want to thank everyone for showing up and now let's let the fun begin! So in the next hour or so, I'm breaking down the new series of mine, a sequel to a specific miniseries, Crazy Angry Alien Tiger. To be honest, I've discovered you don't need to read the miniseries to understand this show, which is titled Zenith by the way, except the opening might be confusing because the characters are taken from the prequel. If you haven't read my fanon con blog entry, I recommend you do so before reading the following or else it will be very confusing. The format of the show is broken up into chapters, as opposed to arcs or seasons. I currently have four chapters in development, each time the show reinvents itself in a unique way. The episode ranges per chapter, and the first chapter will have around twelve episodes. The lengths will also vary per episode. It's a work of art, writing in general. There shouldn't be a formula to it, it takes away all the fun. As for a release date, I tend to release chapter one in early 2016 with the following chapter coming out early summer 2016 then every six months from then on out. The series itself will be unique because not only of the lack of canon characters, but the plot. It's about survival in a colony called Zenith on an abandoned planet, Peptos XII to be exact. It used to flourish with Gourmands who had constructed houses, warehouses, stores but mysteriously vanished to another planet. Originally started with the original members Snax, Gunny, Scott, Marge, Ahsas, and Chandler. At the beginning of the series, there is about three hundred people residing in Zenith. What kickstarts the events of the show is a bandit attack. After leaving in peace since it's creation, Zenith was not use to war. Things go downhill pretty quickly. Zenith occurs nearly a decade, not specified, after Crazy Angry Alien Tiger. Episodes are both-character driven and action driven. The ensemble cast gain lots of development, with each episode focusing on flashbacks for another character which will tie into the present storyline going on. Now I will break down each character in depth which will take I'd say 10-30 minutes. Snax, the main protagonist of the prequel, has gone down a dark turn. His lover, Gunny who recently gave birth to his child, was brutally killed when she and Snax were fighting off a mad scientist who threatened Zenith. Did I mention? Zenith is the name of the colony they live in. Back to Snax. Snax lost all trust and is extremely paranoid. He rarely sees his son and leaves his chamber. He often reads his mother's journal entries to keep him sane. As Zenith was built by him, he was the original leader but in his descent to madness, the power fell to Scott. Scott was uncomfortable with this power, giving it to his wife Marge as he became the friendly sheriff. He takes his role seriously. Scott has evolved since the prequel, now unwilling to betray others to save his own skin but is willing to help work the situation out. He has matured greatly in this time span. Marge, once a fearful, suicidal daughter has become her own person, using her strength to guide the community and lead it toward greatness. Her depression became repressed as she focused her attention elsewhere, like Zenith. She constantly relies on her assistant, Denise, to help her. Denise is a partial mute. It is unknown how she became like this and will most likely be explained later on. She is new and is a shy, introverted Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm's species). Obadiah Sringer I feel will be a fan-favorite. He's a jerk who has a soft spot for the elderly. A human male in his late 50s, he is a character that everyone loves to hate. Obadiah's soft spot for the elderly comes from his mother, who also resides in Zenith and he cares for her. His role in the community is caring for them. But he has a dark secret. He cares for them a little too much, as in he will end their suffering if he needs to. Chandler is a returning wild man, who feels civilization's structure has crumbled and so he refuses to shower, change clothes, and especially eat. His job is not set, so he helps out wherever he is needed. His hair , both facial and on top of his head, is way overgrown and he constantly disagrees with the decisions Scott makes. Shiloh is my favorite new character. He is an ex-engineer, managing the solar panels within Zenith. A good-hearted man, with great morals, but has a dark past and struggling recovery from alcohol. Constantly, questioning his morality, he focuses on his relationship with Barbara, who I'll talk about later on. Barbara, a tough, no nonsense women who has a caring heart and is the perfect mother figure. Very approachable but she also speaks what is on her mind. She runs the armory, in which she keeps a log of who takes what guns out and ensures they return them. Doesn't know how to use a fire arm but knows the mechanics and how to build one. Spade is the newest member of the community. Earning herself a position as chef, she deals rations. As she is filled with paranoia, she trusts no one. Attempting to make business, she smuggles drugs into the colony with an unlikely foe turned ally. Lynx is an extreme bad butt (I know, it sounds lame but I can't curse). She is the recrutier for the community, going out to see if anyone is out there and determining whether they have good character so they can come back to Zenith. Well-minded and trustworthy, she isn't afraid to kill, but will only do it if it is nessecary. Although not a major part of her life, she is a lesbian and she feels comfortable telling people that. Ember is Zenith's only doctor. Overall, he is friendly but he tries to keep to himself as he doesn't want personal relationships to alter his working ability. Big storyline coming for him later on. Jaelyn Tyrell is a nurse who assists Ember and uses skills she has learned from old friends and applies them to her everyday life. Unsure of her crush on Shiloh because he is in a relationship with Barbara. Bartholomew is the head of construction who is a weasel. His characteristics cause him to avoid blame and always put himself in front of others, sometimes at the expense of lives. He is dearly hated by many and although very unqualified, Bartholomew thinks he should be leader and attempts to coo others into following him. Ahsas is a returning member who was even more depressed than Marge. Now a calm, collected woman she runs the windmill. She attempts to be friendly to others but she doesn't take insults well, as anger usually gets to the better of her. She refuses to fall in love after Rocky's death and has a hard time making friends after losing her brother. She has stopped working out, losing most of her muscle but not chubby. She is instead very skinny with some muscle remaining but has lacked the motivation to keep physical strength when her mental strength is too much to handle. Tarner Clifton is a newer member and is consumed in his own rage. His mental state might be too far gone as before coming to Zenith, his life was filled with death. It surrounded him and he welcomed it dearly. Now he is a sniper and attempts to return to sanity but the journey isn't an easy one. Dyron Pyne is the other sniper who exchanges shits with Tarner in the watch tower. Neither of them like the isolation so they often bicker, sometimes physically. Dyron is more of an instigator though, wanting to fight. He is arrogant, self-centered, and a jerk. He feels like the world revolves around him and he knows everything, that every word he speaks everyone should follow which causes his ultimate downfall. Aero is a major new character coming up, and many details about him are being kept under wraps. He is being blackmailed by Spade for some work and he feels extremely guilty about it. As a member of the construction crew, he values hard work and good ethic. Although physical and rough, his tough attitude allows the others to do better in construction. His anger issues often get in the way as rage blinds him into doing stupid things. Corbus Wull is the other jerk member of the communtiy. As a supply runner, he is expected to be selfless and open but he is the exact opposite. Being an extreme coward, he tends to run away from his problems and hates everyone who doesn't listen to him. He will kill others for him to stay alive. In order to protect himself, he often lies about others to make himself seem innocent. Zani is a gay supply runner who is kind and open, spending most of his free time helping others. He is in a search for love but it never seems to work. He develops a great friendship with Elize. Elize Morrass is a strong-willed woman, who is part of the supply run crew. She enjoys the thrills, the adrenaline and is maybe a little too trigger-happy but as she matures she will understand the importance of her skills. Being a reasonable person, she is fond by most. Jaxar is a male supply runner who is physically weak, most of his race is, while he is intellect is what he relies on. When he first joined Zenith, he was a coward, never daring to leave the walls but he overtime learned how to be brave and felt it was his debt to get supplies to pay back the colony for letting him in. He is very emotional at times and feels like Zenith is his family. Chyeene Meadows has a lack of confidence which often leads to her shyness and depression. Keeps a good public face but doubts herself constantly. She is extremely religious and does not wish to sin. Now, those are the main characters. Wow, a lot I know? How much time do I have left? Hopefully enough as I talk to discuss the overall inspiration and plot for the show. All wiritng, art, directing, music, everything is by me. I want this project to be entirely by me, and I hope you all enjoy it. An episode I have normally is made up of three plots: the present, specific character flashback, Snax's mothers entry. Each have their own subplots intertwined in and I hope to make each one interesting so no one is like, "oh man another entry!" or "The present day storyline is waaaay better than the character flashbacks." I am making my job as a writer to ensure that every episode is written to its fulllest potential. The original idea for this show was a sequel in which the group (consisting of Snax, Gunny, Rocky, Tech-I) get exiled from Earth and wonder the universe in a ship. The idea got scrapped pretty fast. Every time I think of new ideas, I make sure they don't conflict with existing ones. Continuity is very important in my opinion. Although I haven't established a timeline, I say the original series (Crazy Angry Alien Tiger) occurs one-two decades after Ben retrieves the Omnitrix, making Zenith twenty-thirty years later. Although you obviously know some things are different (Collectimus, being the most obvious). The theme music is dark and brooding, but I think it reflects on the series itself. It will be revealed sometime this week, so keep your eyes open for that. My inspiration comes from music. I know what you're thinking-whaaaat? The show itself is based around songs thath helped me write and I won't reveal them because..it's kinda incomplete. The tentative list should be posted on the series page. The series tone is dark, grounded, edgy. It has a combination of AF with Batman: Arkham Knight. It's not as dark as I had hoped,but it's okay. Rated TV-14 I presume. I guess if I had to pick some literature inspiration, it would be The Walking Dead (comic), The 100 (TV show), Mad Max: Fury Road (movie), Sons of Anarchy, and Orange is the New Black. The Walking Dead's gore and continous survival story is what edged me for the theme. The 100 provided the tonal shift I used while Mad Max sets the bleak atmosphere. Sons of Anarchy and OITNB both provide great character development and they inspired me to focus on the characters. You see, the action, it's fun and all. But reading it isn't exactly keepign people invested. You rely on the characters for that. Developing them, making people care for them, that is how I'm approaching my series. Same with villains. Three-dimensional is the key word. I utilizing all my creativeness into this project. As the writing process has not yet begun, I can't present a trailer this Fanon Con, hopefully for the next one, but here is a list of episode titles for Chaper 1 so you can speculate away: -Sketch of Sin -Conquer -Son of the Demon -Consumed -Isolation -Morningstar -A Demon's Saint -Savage -Vanquished Dawn -Young Blood -Devoured Souls -Broken, Not Destroyed Keep in mind the titles are tentative and will most likely change. Chaper 1 deals with introduction to Zenith, some subplots going on within and the main antagonists are bandits, led by the mischievious Rylon who was in the CAAT finale as a military general. Since then, he has a personal vendetta against the group and has tracked them down, relying on bandits he picked up along the way to help him get revenge. I feel out of all the villains I currently have planned, he is the most one-dimensional. Chapter two's villain might suprise you, I'll say that. A major subplot is with Spade, smuggling in drugs and even getting Aero in on it. He is reluctant, but she has blackmail on him and thus, has no choice. Another subplot is Obadiah and the elderly, killing when he feels fit. Each chapter will have it's on subtitle which will associate a category/genre to it. Chapter 1's tentative subtitle is Faith. I don't intend to write a series. I intend to build a world. World-building sounds easy because it is in the Ben 10 universe. However, the universe in which this takes place, many differences are made. Collectimus is a fallen Contemelia. That is pretty huge. World buidling I feel is key and is my focus within this series. Artwork has been completed for about ten characters with the addition of the colony being drawn as well. This all should be posted soon btw. The art style is more detailed than CAAT frankly because I evolved as an artist. I like to think of it as a mix between Alien Force, Generator Rex and Legend of Korra. That's all for this Fanon Con. I wanna thank some special people who have supported me throughout the process and that is Sci100 and ZeVikingSif. I now will be taking questions for the remaining time. Category:Blog posts